


ti amo il venerdì sera

by tenthousandfireflies



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Drunk Kisses, F/F, Pining, del tipo che sono un po'severa ma giusta nei loro confronti, drunk feelings, eva é bi e un mess, followed by sober feelings, i drag edoardo and ele as well, ma meno mess di silvia che é in denial e ha solo bisogno di lasciarsi coccolare da una ragazza, nn so perché sto scrivendo i tag in inglese ciaone
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthousandfireflies/pseuds/tenthousandfireflies
Summary: “Edoardo sta guardando?” Eva sussurra nell’orecchia di Silvia avvicinandosi. Silvia getta un occhiata nella direzione del ragazzo e annuisce. Eva si avvicina ancora di più alla faccia dell’amica e in un istante senza che lei sappia bene come le sue labbra sono su quelle di Silvia e la sua mano è tra i capelli biondi che cadono sulla maglia rosa della ragazza.Silvia e Eva iniziano a limonare alle feste per far ingelosire Edoardo. Anche se Edoardo é interessato ad Eleonore e quindi non c'é molto da farlo ingelosire. Ma nessuna delle due fa notare questo particolare all'altra. Eva inizia a immaginarsi a baciare Silvia anche al di fuori delle feste e le cose si complicano.





	ti amo il venerdì sera

**Author's Note:**

> Questa é la mia prima fic in italiano quindi non so come uscirà e mi scuso se i dialoghi sembrano innaturali ma non sono di Roma e nemmeno italiana (anche se l'italiano é la mia lingua madre) quindi perdonatemi se uso espressioni strane ahaha  
> ANYWAY leggo volentieri le vostre opinioni nei commenti se ne avete oppure mandatemi un messaggio su tumblr @evakviigmoon
> 
> titolo della fic: le mandorle - ti amo il venerdì sera  
> titolo del capitolo: gazzelle - tutta la vita

Eva finisce addosso a Silvia mentre cerca di uscire dal bagno con la porta che non si apre più di quaranta centimetri e che ti fa rischiare di strapparti il vestito se non stai attenta a quello che fai mentre manovri tra lo stipite e il vertice della porta.  
Si stava guardando la gonna del vestito nero con le paillettes per essere sicura di farlo uscire indenne dal cesso e di poter rimmergersi nella folla festante senza sembrare uno spaventapasseri con dei cenci lacerati addosso. La sua testa è leggera e la musica in sottofondo Eva la sente solo come attraverso un muro non troppo spesso, attutita nelle orecchie che è da tutta la sera che ascoltano il casino dell’appartamento in festa.

Si imbatte in Silvia di sopprassalto, mentre cerca di liberare la gamba dallo spiraglio della porta, la testa china a monitorare lo stato del vestito che si alza all’ultimo e non le permette di evitare lo scontro con la schiena dell’amica.  
“Scusam- ah ma Silvia sei te!!” Eva si accorge sollevata che non è finita addosso ad uno sconosciuto, non saprebbe come gestire la cosa sinceramente, non con la mente così lontana. Ma con Silvia non deve preoccuparsi di scuse e spiegazioni, non deve nemmeno sforzarsi di intavolare una conversazione di circostanza.  
“Ti serve il bagno?” Eva le chiede mentre si riequilibria appogginadosi con le mani sulle braccia di Silvia che però non sembra particolarmente presente. Eva segue lo sguardo dell’amica e tra i corpi danzanti e quelli accasciati su sedie e divani e vede Edoardo che parla con Eleonora in fondo alla sala. Eva si sente improvvisamente triste, triste per Silvia che nonostante tutto non riesce a superare la sua cotta per il ragazzo che l’ha fatta soffrire così tanto e triste un po’ per se stessa, perché sa che in fondo se i ruoli fossero invertiti probabilmente sarebbe lei a non rendersi conto di quanto sia inutile e doloroso continare a morire dietro a qualcuno che non ti vedrà mai nello stesso modo. Eva sospira.  
“Silvia.” Le scuote leggermente le braccia attorno alle quali è ancora aggrappata “Vai in bagno va, ti aspetto qua fuori” e spinge dolcemente l’amica verso la porta semiaperta. Silvia si riscuote e si gira a guardare Eva con i suoi occhioni tristi. “Dai, entra, ti aspetto qui.” Le ripete Eva con un tono pacato, dandole un buffetto veloce sul braccio. Silvia sospira e si infila nel bagno e chiude la porta.  
Eva si appoggia alla parete e ritorna a guardare Edo e Ele. Non è incazzata con Ele per aver essere in una discussione con Edoardo perché sa che la sua amica è probabilmente interessata a Edo, ma questo non le impedisce di chiedersi con amarezza se le cose non avrebbero potuto andare diversamente, se Ele non avrebbe magari dovuto resistere alla corte di Incanti visto il modo in cui lui si era comportato con una delle sue migliori amiche. Per Eva era stato uno shock enorme scoprire che i due si sentivano, siccome non aveva mai minimamente immaginato che Eleonora fosse interessata a lui. Eva aveva saputo la notizia da Ele stessa, e anche se la sua amica le aveva chiesto di non andare in giro a dirlo qualche giorno dopo sia Fede che Sana le avevano fatto presente i loro sospetti sul’improvvisa felicità e testa tra le nuvole di Eleonora. Nessuna delle ragazze aveva mai detto nulla a Silvia ma tutte sospettavano che anche lei se ne fosse accorta. Come avrebbe non potuto farlo quando monitorava ogni passo di Edoardo da un anno ormai?  
Che Silvia sapesse o sospettasse solo non faceva nessuna differenza, in ogni caso ci soffriva e per Eva e il resto delle ragaze questa era l’unica cosa che contava.

Eva si riscuote dai suoi pensieri quando sente Silvia imprecare sottovoce contro la porta del bagno.  
“Vieni che ti aiuto.” Eva tende la mano a Silvia e l’aiuta a disintricarsi dall’uscita del bagno. “Tutto bene?” le chiede quando l’amica è sana e salva nel corridosio vicino a lei, anche se sa già la risposta e sa già che sarà una bugia.  
“Si” Silvia le risponde con un filo di voce e Eva si rattristisce un po’più di quanto non avesse già fatto vedendo la faccia triste di Silvia fissare la loro amica parlare con il ragazzo.  
“Silvia non puoi stare qui a guardarli e sentirti triste tutta la sera, andiamo a ballare!” E prima che Silvia possa trovare un'altra scusa Eva la trascina nella sala dalla quale esce la musica e si mette a muoversi a ritmo, fingendo di non sentire i lamenti dell’amica e di non accorgersi che Silvia è restia ad unirsi a lei nel ballo.

Ballano insieme per almeno una mezz’oretta e Eva riesce a farla ridere sparando cazzate e spronandola a ballare insieme nel modo più ridicolo possibile. Eva si sente davvero felice e vedere Silvia spensierata la fa sentir bene, leggera. “Non so te ma io andrei a pigliare un altro shot.” Eva urla nell’orecchio a Silvia che annuisce.  
“Stavo per chiedertelo io!” Ridendo si dirigono barcollando verso il bar, o meglio il tavolo piazzato in un angolo della sala da Chicco Rodi e Edoardo che funge da deposito per le mille bottiglie di alcol. Eva versa due shot di Tequila e dopo aver brindato lei e Silvia li fanno sparire subito.  
“Grazie.” Eva si volta verso Silvia che sta sorridendo, “per avermi obbligata a divertirmi. Se non fossi arrivata tu starei ancora incollata a Edo e mi sarei persa tutto questo” Silvia indica la stanza con un movimento della mano. Eva le sorride a sua volta “Guarda che non devi ringraziarmi, è chiaro che non ti lasciavo li a sbavare dietro quello stronzo. Poi se posso aiutarti lo faccio volentieri, lo sai.”  
Silvia sembra rattristita per un attimo e Eva spera davvero che sia solo un emozione passeggiera perché non è sicura di riuscire a rialzare il morale a Silvia una seconda volta.  
“Lo so che lui non cagherà mai e che non gli piaccerò mai come lui piace a me, non sono stupida.”  
Eva avvicina la faccia a Silvia per sentirla meglio e per evitarle di raccontare a tutta la festa i suoi problemi di cuore.  
“Lo so” le dice anche se capisce che Silvia non ha finito.  
“E so che mi ha trattato male e che non mi merita in ogni caso. È solo che non posso farci nulla se mi sento così! E quindi a volte vorrei che lui ci stesse male quanto ci sto male io. Che si senta un po’di merda per come mi ha trattata.”  
Eva non vuole assolutamente che Silvia si metta a pensare a queste cose in questo momento. Non quando due minuti fa stava ridendo e roteando in mezzo al resto della gente, lontana da pensieri bui.  
“Senti, lo sappiamo tutti che lui è un grande coglione e che te non ti meriterebbe mai, forse è il momento che lo sappia anche lui.” Eva vorrebeb davvero trovare un modo per far capire ad Incanti di essere una grande merda e che Silvia invece è una delle persone migliori che lui avrà mai l’onore di conoscere. Oppure semplicemente vedergli sparire quel cazzo di sorrisetto condiscendente dalla faccia e quell’aria da uno che pensa di poter comandare il mondo con lo schioccare delle proprie dita. O magari semplicemente prenderlo di sorpresa, visto che Edoardo è un ragazzo che finge di essere impassibile davanti a tutti e a tutto.

“Magari dovremmo limonare un po’davanti a lui almeno gli fai vedere che te ne sbatti di lui.” Un idea le si forma in testa, tra i pensieri annebbiati e le pulsazioni della musica. Il suo tono si fa emozionato, l’idea le piace sempre di più e dentro di lei prende piede la decisione di convincere Silvia a tutti i costi a provarci.  
“Fargli credere che tu mi piaccia intendi?” Gli occhi di Silvia sono spalancati “Guarda che non sono lesbica!” Silvia sussurra-urla per farsi sentire sopra la musica ma cercando di non farsi sentire da nessun altro oltre ad Eva.  
“Ma chissene sbatte che sa che non sei lesbica, lo so! Scusa lo facciamo per ingelosirlo e fargli capire che anche tu puoi paccarti chi cazzo ti gira, mica perché sei lesbica.” Eva è sempre più convinta dell’idea e nella sua mente il piano è perfetto. “Fagli vedere che anche tu puoi farti una grande figa.” Eva indica se stessa e si mette a ridere.  
Silvia ride insieme a lei “Okay.” risponde sorridendo.  
“OKAY?” Eva non crede alla proprie orecchie si accorge di aver urlato solamente quando Silvia le stringe le braccia. “Sssssh Eva! Vuoi farti notare da tutti? Abbassa la voce!”  
È il momento perfetto. “Era quello l’obbiettivo, no?” La sua testa è sempre più leggere ed Eva si sente come se stesse guardando la scena dal fuori, come se si stesse osservando dall’alto o magari con gli occhi di qualcuno alla festa. Come quando era entrata in bagno con la testa che girava e quando si era guardata allo specchio aveva provato l’impressione di non vedersi con i propri occhi. Guardate tutti pensa guardate e se vi fa schifo andate a farvi fottere.  
“Edoardo sta guardando?” Eva sussurra nell’orecchia di Silvia avvicinandosi. Silvia getta un occhiata nella direzione del ragazzo e annuisce. Eva si avvicina ancora di più alla faccia dell’amica e in un istante le sue labbra sono su quelle di Silvia e la sua mano è tra i capelli biondi che cadono sulla maglia rosa della ragazza senza che lei sappia bene come.

E finalmente, finalmente quando la bacia Eva si sente ritrasportata nel momento, non più una presenza galleggiante che osserva se stessa da lontano. Si sente viva, piena, giusta. E non vuole più smettere di baciare Silvia perché le piace la sensazione delle labbra dell’amica sulle sue, le piace sapere di star attraendo gli sguardi della gente - anche se per il motivo sbagliato – e le piace sentirsi il sangue scorrere nelle vene insieme all’alcol e alla voglia di godersi il momento.


End file.
